


I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Academy Era, Crack, Dammit Jim, Dreams, Gen, Late at Night, Pre-Five Year Mission, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Sleep, Sleep talking, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard overhears a rather wacky dream of Jim's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it

Working as a doctor for most of his life, Len had heard all kinds of wacky things people had said while delirious, but this one really took the cake. And he wasn’t even at work!

Len was quite a light sleeper, born from years of late night calls from the hospital about medical emergencies, so when he heard somebody talking in his room his eyes snapped open. He scanned the room for any intruders but came up empty; the only other person was his roommate Jim Kirk. Taking a quiet breath of relief at the lack of intruders he turned to glare at the man who had interrupted his sleep.

Jim was lying on his front, sheets tangled at his waist and a dopey smile on his face. Len rolled his eyes and laid back down, attempting to go back to sleep.

“...you’re a really mean dragon...” Jim mumbled, “...trapping a beautiful princess like me...”

Len frowned and stared at his friend, just what in the hell kind of dream was he having?

“...no, I won’t make cake... not for... bad dragons like you,” Jim tossed in his sleep, rolling onto his back.

Suddenly, Jim gasped “My hero... Sir Bones... rescue me from the evil dragon!”

Len’s eyebrows almost touched his hairline. _What!?_

“Get it... get it...” Jim swung his arms floppily in the air, as if trying to strike the ‘dragon’ himself, “Oh... Bones... my hero,”

Len decided he’d heard enough “Jim? Jim!”

Jim’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around, glaring at Len, “What, Bones? I was having a good dream,” He closed his eyes and settled down again.

“Yeah, about a princess and a dragon, I know,” Len grumbled.

Jim’s eyes flew open, “What did you just say?”

“I know about your dream, you were sleep talking. What was _that_ all about?”

“Sometimes people talk in their sleep, Bones, it’s natural. You’re the doctor, you should know this,” Len could swear in the half light that Jim was blushing.

“I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it,” Len clarified.

Jim shrugged, “It’s pretty simple Bones: the evil dragon captures the beautiful golden-haired princess so that I can bake him a cake, but the princess doesn’t want to bake a cake for the dragon, so I have to be rescued by my hero, Sir Bones, who injects the dragon with a giant hypo and defeats it,”

Len looked at Jim incredulously, “Sorry I asked,”

“What? It’s a good dream,” Jim defended groggily.

“Whatever,” Len rolled over, hoping to get back to sleep.


End file.
